Goodbye, Sister
by Princess Kat
Summary: Kikyou goes to talk with Kagome after Naraku is defeated. Song fic. Complete


Princess Kat: I had to write it. X_X I just had to. Note that I only used the first verse and chorus of this song and I took out a line or two.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Summary: Kikyou goes to talk with Kagome after Naraku is defeated. Song fic.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, wake up." Kikyou said as she shook her reincarnation.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. The moment she saw Kikyou, she sat up. "What are you doing here?" Then she realized she wasn't with her friends. "Where are we?"  
  
"We are at the real border of death and life. I wanted to tell you I am going to Hell now." Kikyou said then quickly added, "Without Inuyasha."  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
~And so we talked the night about what we're going to do for the rest of our lives~  
  
~Where we're going to be when we turn 25~  
  
"Inuyasha really loves you, Kagome." Kikyou said. "I can't take away true love.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Kikyou. But I never thought you'd change enough to be able to admit that.  
  
~I keep thinking times will never change~  
  
~Keep on thinking things will always be the same~  
  
"Well, I did." Kikyou stated. "I won't be coming back this time."  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss you, Kikyou." Kagome said.  
  
~But when we leave this year we won't be coming back~  
  
~No more hanging out 'cause we're on a different track~  
  
"Anything we want to say to each other, we have to say now, reincarnation. This is the last time we will ever meet." Kikyou said.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
~And if you got something that you need to say~  
  
~You better say it right now 'cause you don't have another day~  
  
~'Cause we're moving along and we can't slow down~  
  
Kagome thought about all the different times she met Kikyou, and how Kikyou was always so rude to her. She thought about how Kikyou slowly changed.  
  
"I would like to say thank you now, Kagome, for saving my life after Naraku poisoned this temporary body." Kikyou said.  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled. "No problem."  
  
~These memories are playing like a film without sound~  
  
~And I keep thinking of that night in June~  
  
~But it came too soon~  
  
~And there was me and you~  
  
~Stay at home talking on the telephone with me~  
  
"I shall miss you, reincarnation." Kikyou sighed. "And Inuyasha..."  
  
Kagome hugged her incarnation tightly. "It's weird, I don't want you to go." She said as she pulled away.  
  
~We'd get excited, we'd get so scared~  
  
~Laughing at ourselves, thinking life's not fair~  
  
~And this is how it feels~  
  
"And I don't want to go myself. But I have to. I died, more than fifty years ago now. I should have never had came back to life. I am sorry for the trouble I caused you." Kikyou apologized.  
  
"I understand." Kagome said.  
  
~As we go on~  
  
~We remember~  
  
"It's funny, the memories I thought were so horrible before I love to remember." Kagome laughed.  
  
~All the times we had together~  
  
~And as our lives change~  
  
"Kikyou, I think of you as my older sister or best friend." Kagome said. "I just wanted you to know that."  
  
"And I think of you as my younger sister or best friend, not my reincarnation." Kikyou said.  
  
Tears started to well up in Kagome's eyes.  
  
~Come whatever~  
  
~We will still be~  
  
~Friends forever~  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes. Tell Inuyasha I wish you and him the best." Kikyou smiled.  
  
Kagome nodded slowly as she hugged Kikyou again.  
  
Kikyou hugged her back.  
  
"I don't want you to go." Kagome whined as she pulled away.  
  
"We went over this. Goodbye, little sister." Kikyou said. Then her body shimmered and she disappeared.  
  
Kagome started to cry as the scene melted away and she was back with her friends.  
  
Inuyasha stirred awake when he smelt tears. He looked down at Kagome from his tree. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him, tears falling down her face. "Inuyasha...Kikyou. I talked with Kikyou. She went to Hell, Inuyasha. She told me...to tell you she wishes you and me the best. She said she would miss you."  
  
"She...went?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."  
  
"I didn't get to say goodbye." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome barely heard him. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I'm...I'm sorry."  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: Aww...I feel bad for them. Review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
